


Cassette

by amphibella



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Baby Floris | Fundy, Character Death, Dadza, Disease, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Immortal Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic Relationships, Post-War, Reincarnation, Sadness, Time Skips, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot is Floris | Fundy's Parent, got this idea from a tiktok, im sorry, sbi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amphibella/pseuds/amphibella
Summary: In which sbi + tubbo knew sally before fundy, and sally is sick.So they record a cassette tape for Fundy.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Wilbur Soot/Other(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 149





	1. Before fundy

The sun shined on the group of people gathered in a small clearing by a glistening river. Two kids, one blond and another brunette, played with wooden swords in the trees, yelling and laughing with eachother.   
A blond man sat in a chair by a table, sipping on a glass of cold tea, refreshing against the sun that warmed his body. Across from him sat another person, cracking jokes while cleaning a thin, iron sword.   
Two lovers sat by a river.   
A tall brunette man holding a guitar  
And a ginger lady with a round belly, swishing her feet in the cool water.   
They gazed at each other as if they were the only people in the world

A certain sadness filled the air, despite the cool breeze and the laughter of children.  
The fates have made a decision, one that filled the brunette mans chest with a sorrow that would drown him for years to come.   
He set his guitar to the side, and with a shaky hand, he gently grabbed his lovers’ hand.  
They locked eyes, brown and blue.  
He smiled, though tears fought to escape his eyes.  
She returned the smile.

She turned her gaze towards her swollen belly, and she rubbed her hand over it, a shaky sigh escaping her mouth.   
The man stared at her, taking in all of her features. The way her red hair beamed bright orange in the sun. The way her cheeks created dimples when she smiled. He took in every freckle that laced her fair skin. He took in her perfect button shaped nose, and her soft jawline. He took in the way her small hands fit perfectly in his large ones. He took in how her fingertips were a certain shade of teal.   
Her voice was like the sound of a choir of musician wrens singing tunes akin to those that would be played by a flute. Soft spoken yet melodic and he wouldn't have it any other way. Her voice fills his chest with starlight and hope.   
He wanted to hold onto this gift from Aphrodite for as long as he could. Because these moments were slipping from his fingers faster and faster with every day.   
But then he remembered he had a way to do so. 

“Sally, darling, i have a gift for you, ill be right back.” The man let go of her hand, standing up and dusting his pants off.   
“Okay, wil.” She spoke softly, her gaze still locked on her belly.   
He stepped down from the rocks and back onto the soft grass. He walked to a tree near the two men sat at the table. He reached into a bag and pulled out a box, with a orange bow tied neatly. Standing up, he turned, nearly tripping over the two small children as the ran past.   
He laughed, and made his way back to the rocks.   
He returned to his spot next to his lover, the box in his hands.  
“Our moments together are becoming shorter and shorter.” He started, his voice threatening to break.   
“I want to hold on to you for as long as i can, so i got something for us.” 

Sally turned her gaze to him, her heart swelling in her chest.   
Gently, he places the box in her hands.   
Her blue tipped, shaky fingers pull the ribbon loose, and lift the lid of the box.

Within the box sits a tape recorder, with a few cassette tapes wedged at the side.   
She looked up at him, a small smile on her face.   
He smiled back, though the lump in his throat was growing bigger. 

“I want to remember you forever. But i also want our son to have something from you. He deserves to know and feel the same love that i got from you.” He spoke softly. 

“I want to record a letter to our son.” His hands gripped his pants.  
“Of course.” She breathed out, reaching her hand out to rest it on his.   
The lovers took a few seconds to breathe, letting the air fill their lungs and the lumps from their throat melt away. 

Wilbur stood first, the box with the cassette tucked underneath his left arm. With his right hand, he held it out for Sally to hold.   
The pair walked over to the two men sat at the table. The blonde man looked up at his son, setting his tea down.   
“Wilbur? Everything okay? Whatcha got there mate?” The blond man asked, propping his elbows on the arms of his chair.   
“I want to record a letter to our son.” Wilbur replied, setting the box down and pulling out the tape recorder.   
“I want everyone to be in it, if thats okay.” Wilbur glanced up at the blonde man, and then to Sally. They both nodded in understanding. Wilbur shifted his gaze to the other man at the table.   
“You too, Techno.”   
The pig hybrid leaned back in his chair, his rough voice singing out a “Fiine..”   
Sally giggled at his response, taking a seat the blonde man had pulled out for her.   
“Phil, can you call Tommy and Tubbo? I want them in here too.” Wilbur asked, his attention still focused on the tape recorder.   
Phil nodded and turned towards the woods behind him. Cupping his hands around his mouth, he yelled out for the two young boys.   
They came running, wooden swords in hand. The blonde one, Tommy, reached phil first, setting his sword down on the table. Tubbo, the brunette, followed behind, setting his sword on the tables’ leg.   
“What is it poppa?” Tommy spoke, wiping his hands on his grass-stained pants.   
“We are going to record a message for your nephew.” Phil replied, reaching his hand out to wipe the dirt from tubbo’s face.   
“Okay.” Tommy responded, reaching up and grabbing a few crackers from the table.   
“Its all set up.” Wilbur spoke, as he slid in the empty cassette tape. 

They all scooted close to the machine sat in the middle of the table.   
“Tubbo, do you want to be the one to test it?” Wilbur asked, gazing down at the younger boy at his side.   
“Sure! Can i say testing testing 1, 2, 3?” he excitedly responded.   
Wilbur nodded, a smile forming on his face.   
Wilbur glanced back at the group.  
“Tubbo will do the testing lines, then ill say the date. Then, everyone will get a chance to say something to our son. Starting with phil, then techno, tommy, tubbo, me, and then Sally.”   
Everyone gave a nod.   
Wilbur glanced at sally, his hand reaching down to hold hers.   
“We ready?” Wilbur spoke once more. After murmurs of confirmation, he leaned forward, and pressed the red record button on the tape recorder. 

The recorder whirred and spinned before a click, and Wilbur nudged Tubbo. 

“Testing, testing, 1, 2, 3! Hello hello, testing testing!” Tubbo spoke. Wilbur patted his back and leaned forward. 

With a deep breath, he spoke.   
“The date is september 25th, 1999. Its a cool fall day, the sun is out and the river is cold. Im here, Your father, with your uncle, his friend, godfather, grandfather, and your mother.”  
His tone was warm and full, yet soft. 

“I want you to meet everyone.” Wilbur spoke again, before nodding to Phil. Phil leaned forward in his chair, coming closer to the recorder. His voice was gentle.   
“Hello there, little guy. Its grandpa. I cant wait to see you, my first grandchild. I just know youre going to do big things. And ill be there, ill hold you. No matter how old you are when you are hearing this, ill be around to protect you. Like your guardian angel. See you soon, little man.” 

Phil let a giggle escape his mouth, bright and staccato. He reached and rubbed wilburs arm, and wilbur smiled at him. Wilbur shifted his glance to techno, who rested his iron blade at his side. He scooted forward in his chair, elbows propped on the arms of the chair. He spoke loud, his voice rough. 

“Hallo. Uhh. Little guy. Im techno, your godfather i guess. Im not very good with kids but im excited for you to come around. Ill teach you things, kid, if youre willing to learn. I can teach you things like sword-fighting, or how to dispose of a bod-” Techno was cut off by philza wacking his arm, followed by a laugh.   
“You cant say that to a child!” Philza laughed out, shoulders bouncing.   
Wilbur smiled, shaking his head.   
Techno put his hands up in defense, laughing as well.   
“Fiine, fine,,”   
“Okay, maybe i wont teach you things. At least not till youre older. Again, not good with kids. But since youre going to be Wilburs son, i swear on my life ill protect you. If you are important to Wilbur, youre important to me.”   
Wilbur felt his heart swell at his friends’ words. Techno gave him a thumbs up, which earned him a laugh from Wilbur.   
“Okay tommy, your turn.” Wilbur spoke to the blonde boy at sally’s side. Tommy nodded, and leaned towards the recorder. He spoke boldly, his voice loud and sharp.   
“Hello. Im Tommy. Your cool uncle. I dont quite know what that means. I also dont really know whats going on. Pops just told me theres going to be another kid around soon. You better be cool. And strong. But not stronger than me. Yeah.”   
Everyone laughed at Tommys’ words. Tommy smiled.   
Wilbur then turned to tubbo, who eagerly came close to the recorder.   
“Hellooooooo, small thing. I also dont know what is going on. But thats ok. I hope you like bees when you are older. Bees are cool.” Tubbo smiled at wilbur, before running back to tommy. The two laughed and grabbed their swords, running back into the woods.   
Wilbur chuckled. He squeezed sally’s hand, giving her a soft smile.   
He took a deep breath, leaning towards the recorder.

“Hey you. My little champion, its dad. I dont know who youre going to become. I just need you to know im never going to leave your side. Ill always be there for you. We’ll travel the world together. I know youre going to be something great. I know youre going to blow us all away. You’ll always be my little champion.”   
Wilbur felt a lump in his throat as he spoke, his voice cracking slightly as tears escaped his eyes.   
He glanced at Sally, who smiled at him. A smile filled with both joy and sorrow. She rubbed his hand with her thumb. There was a silence amongst them. The only sounds being the rustle of the trees, and the chirps of the birds. 

After a few moments of silence, Sally leaned close to the mic. She spoke, her voice soft and warm.” 

“Oh fundy. My son. This is your mother, sally.  
I won't be around for long. I can't. But I need you to know how special you are.   
You are the product of two blazing shooting stars, who collided headfirst into each other.   
You are going to cause earthquakes and hurricanes with your strength.  
You will create forests and meadows with your laughter.   
You are so special.   
There will be no one like you.   
You arent just a boy, youre a mass of stars and light, bound together by love and pride.   
You are going to be something great.   
And there will always be people around you, who love you.   
You’re going to be a blazing mass of fire, and youll burn everyone you encounter with the love in your heart.   
The love that i'm giving you.   
I won't be around to hold you, to nurture you, and love you the way you deserve.   
But even when i'm gone, I'll be with you.   
I'll be a star that watches you from above, a gust of wind that hugs you. I'll be the rain that kisses you, the birds that sing to you. I'll be the clouds that provide you shade, the thunder that fills your chest, and the moon that lights the night sky.   
But most importantly, I'll be your mother.   
I love you fundy, be a natural disaster for me.”

Sally choked on the last words, tears rolling down her face. Wilbur wrapped her in his arms, tears escaping his eyes as well. Phil leaned forward and pressed the stop button. 

The recorder whirred, and then clicked. 

A few weeks later, on a rainy october night, Fundy was born. 

The next morning, Sally died in Wilburs arms. 

Angels cried.  
No birds sung that day.  
The trees were still.  
The earth was silent.   
It was as if the whole world was mourning.   
Wilbur held his son close.   
He also held the cassette tape close. 

That night, the sky gained another constellation.   
One in the shape of a fish.


	2. After Fundy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time is a bitch

After Sally died, Wilbur swore to give fundy the best life possible.  
He swore he would give fundy the cassette tape when he was 15. 

Well, then Wilbur decided to forge an entire nation. Keeping fundy at his side.  
We all know what happened after that.   
Wilbur never showed fundy the cassette tape. Even when he was a ghost. Even when he was resurrected. And even when he was gone for good. 

The last remnants of sally were forgotten. 

\- 150 years later -

A lone figure trekked through a pine forest, boots crunching on the old pine needles that carpeted the forest floor.   
The world was deadly silent. It was apocalyptic almost.   
The figure passed worn down buildings, crumbled and overgrown with leaves and moss.   
The figure continued to walk through the lands once alive with people.   
He recalled the years of friendships, betrayals, wars, and death that this land had bear witness to.   
He felt a sadness knowing he was part of the cause of the destruction. 

He continued onward, hands in the pocket of his green hoodie.   
He’s walked through these lands more times than he can count. He missed when he wasnt alone. 

Being immortal sounded nice at first. But now its more like a curse. 

Dream walked through the remains of the community house, his first home.   
He passed all of the towers, now crumbled and fallen over. 

He stood infront of Tommys house, now just a pile of dirt. Random items were scattered about.   
Dream turned and continued walking on a trail that used to be the prime path, heading towards l’manburg. 

What used to be a small land with black and yellow walls was now a gaping hole in the ground.   
Of course, nature finds its ways.   
This giant hole now was overgrown with grass and even a few bushes.   
A small stream poured down into the hole as well. 

Dream carefully started to make his way to the bottom, taking a makeshift staircase he had made.   
He pointed out where the old houses used to be, and as he reached the bottom he could spot where the first detonation room was. He found the old sewer tunnels, and even a few remains of the drug caravan.   
In the middle of the hole, stood a single flag.   
It was torn, dirty, abused. But it still stood strong.   
Dream stared at it. Unable to describe the feeling building up in his chest. 

Looking past the flag, he recognized wil- Ghostburs old house. He walked forward, his head low.   
He climbed up the steep rock, and eventually made it inside. 

Looking around, there was hardly anything. Mostly just decomposed wood, old brewing stands, and a few books littered the ground.   
Out of all the places on the smp, he visited this one the least.   
He had nothing against it, its just there were more important places for him to sulk in. 

He looked around, sifting through things incase he found something important or useful.   
He moved from the front room to what was Ghostburs library.   
He was drawn out of his thoughts when his boot kicked something that slid across the ground.   
He walked towards it and picked it up, blowing the dirt and dust off of it. 

In his hands he held a cassette tape, with “For fundy” written on the front.   
He felt his heart sink. 

Fundy. 

He missed that fox the most.   
Dreams heart ached for the man that used to be his lover.   
He recalled all the memories of the two sneaking to meet up with eachother against Wilbur’s wishes.   
He remembered holding Fundy in his arms, telling him war would never tear them apart.   
Though thats exactly what happened. 

Most of the people here had somewhat happy endings.   
The disc feud ended, everyone finally talked to eachother. Misunderstandings were solved.   
Almost everyone passed away old and from what dream saw, happy. 

About 20 years after the final destruction of L’manburg, after all of the feuds and disputes had died down, Dream decided to visit fundy.   
Fundy, who had moved permanently to drywaters.   
He remembers knocking on the door of Fundys house, and Fundy seeming excited to have a guest. They reconnected and forgave eachother.   
They didnt spend much time together, only occasional visits.  
Until 10 years later Ranboo approached Dream and told him that Fundy had fallen ill.   
Ranboo told him all that he knew, that it was a slow disease but uncurable. 

So that day Dream took it upon himself to stay with fundy, because he feared no one else would.  
Fundy welcomed him in, allowing him to stay and keep him company.   
Over the course of the next 5 years, they fell back in love.   
They cared for each other, not letting the trauma of the past affect how they felt about each other.   
It was a painful kind of love, one Dream knew wasn't going to last forever, illness or not. 

One day They were taking a stroll through the woods, hand in hand.   
They were near the river when Fundy fell to his knees, choking and gasping.   
Dream cried out, hoping someone could help him. He knew Ranboo and niki were somewhere nearby.

Dream remembers holding Fundy in his arms, tears rolling down his cheeks.   
Dream remembers Fundy reaching and touching the side of Dreams face, wiping his tears.  
Dream remembers hearing the frantic yells of Ranboo, Niki, and Tubbo far off. 

Dream remembers watching as Fundy’s life slipped away, right in his arms. 

Dream remembers holding fundy close, crying into the old black jacket. 

He remembers Ranboo, Niki, and Tubbo arriving at his side, shocked at the sight before them. 

They buried Fundy by the river between drylands and the SMP. 

The same river where Wilbur met Sally.

The same river where Sally died in Wilburs arms. 

After that, Dream swore to himself everyone deserved a peaceful end. 

Philza and resurrected Wilbur outlived fundy, but only by a month or so. 

When they passed, Dream helped bury them in the arctic, near Technos house. 

Techno was buried next to them. 

Tommy and tubbo were buried, side by side, infront of their bench. He leaves cat and mellohi in the jukebox beside it, and occasionally, he plays a disc. 

Sapnap and George were buried by the community house. 

Everyone else was buried next to their places of importance. Badlands members were buried in the badlands, Niki and Puffy by their flower shop, Eret by his Castle. 

Dream made sure they had peaceful ends, it was only right after all the damage he caused. 

-

Dream trudged towards the drywaters cabin, with the cassette in hand.   
He remembers there being a cassette player in their old house.   
Tears fell from his eyes, the sight of the cabin filling his soul with grief.

It was overgrown and worn down, but still standing for the most part.   
He pried open the door, walking in and taking a deep breath.   
He made his way to the living room, spotting the cassette player on a table in the corner.   
He picked it up, putting it into his bag, and making his way back out. 

Dream barely thought these days.   
He had nothing to think about.   
There was nothing else for him to do.   
He would spend the rest of eternity alone, until a meteor came and hopefully ended his loneliness. 

the sound of grass instead of sand under his boots alerted him that he was close.  
Picking up the pace, he weaved through trees and over boulders until he could hear the rush of the river. 

He broke out of the forest, gazing at the river infront of him.   
It wasnt hard for him to find the grave, since he visited it so often. 

He walked towards it, and took a seat across from it.   
With shaky hands, he pulled out the player and the cassette from his bag, setting it between him and Fundy’s gravestone. 

“Hello, Fundy.” Dream spoke softly, his voice threatening to break any second. 

“I found this in your dads old library. It has your name on it. I dont even know if your ghost is still around, but i figured if im going to listen to it, i should listen to it when im near you.” 

Dream was about to slide the cassette tape in when he noticed movement in the corner of his eye.   
He turned, and at the edge of the woods stood a fox, staring directly at him. 

Dream had never believed in reincarnation, until now. 

The fox approached him, yet cautious, as though it was instinct. 

Dream stared at the fox, tears falling down his cheeks. 

The fox stared at the cassette player, and looked back up at Dream, almost expectantly. 

Dream slide the cassette in and hit play. 

They listened together, dreams heart wanting to burst at hearing the young, bright voices of the people he had helped bury. 

Dream kept his eyes on the fox, and watched its movements. 

When a female voice spoke, both Dream and the fox froze, as if they felt the same shock. 

The fox whimpered and laid down, face close to the player. 

They listened to the tape play Sally’s voice, and Dream shook his head at the contradiction of her words. 

Dream didnt know foxes could cry, until now. 

He watched the fox curl up by the cassette player, tears rolling down its furry cheeks.   
Dream scooted close and rested his hand on the shoulders of the grieving animal beside him. 

Dream stayed with the fox until the sun started to set. And even then, he stayed with it.  
He knew this was fundy. 

The fox eventually laid in dreams lap, and it fell asleep there.   
Dream laid down, his arms behind his head.   
He gazed up at the sky, processing everything that he had just witnessed.   
The voices of the people he once lived amongst will forever play in his head. 

Gazing up at the sky, dream noticed something he had never noticed before.

The gods had gifted the sky a new constellation. 

A constellation of a fox who endured more sorrow than he deserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for breaking ur hearts.   
> i got this idea from a tiktok.   
> it was of this lady who bought a cassette tape from 1968. The cassette recording was of a family on easter, and the old lady that spoke spoke about everyone who was there, and the food. And it reminded me of sally. Im not the best writer but i hope that you enjoyed!


End file.
